dancing in the dark
by Dianzu
Summary: Ketika aku dan kamu menari—dalam gelapnya kehidupan. [ficlet; hyunjeong / stray kids]


_**Disclaimer:** seluruh tokoh milik keluarga dan agensi. Tidak mengambil keuntungan finansial apa pun. Dibuat hanya untuk senang-senang_

 _ **Pairing:** Hyunjin/Jeongin_

 _Selamat membaca..._

.

[ **dancing** _in_ **the** _dark_ ]

{ _Ketika aku dan kamu menari_ _—dalam gelapnya kehidupan_ }

.

Bahkan gang sempit di persimpang jalan pun tahu; gelap-gulita sudah mendominasi.

Hanya terdengar kicauan burung—ah, bukan. Bukan burung—tetapi kelelawar hitam besar dengan bola mata berwarna merah tajam. Gelap, sunyi, sepi, senyap, seperti tidak pernah dihuni beberapa manusia; hanya ada puing-puing sampah daun kering yang berserakkan di jalan kota. Tikus di dalam gorong-gorong pun nampak gelisah; mereka bersembunyi di balik jeruji besi bercampur limbah.

Hari seakan besok akan musnah.

Hyunjin tak mau tahu. Ia terus mabuk di dalam diskotik. Remang-remang akan lampu warna-warni yang membuat kepala pusing tujuh keliling. Bau alkohol senantiasa menemani hiruk-pikuk manusia yang tengah bergoyang sembari memasang wajah—ah, terlihat sedikit aneh. Para wanita malam dengan seronoknya memamerkan belahan dada yang dapat membuat birahi para lelaki hidung belang bergejolak. Pantat sintal nan kenyal tak hanya diam—terus bergoyang dan memepetkan pada pria tua banyak uang.

Menari adalah pelampiasan terbaik agar masalah pribadi lekas selesai.

Tapi Hyunjin tidak ingin menari. Ia lebih senang duduk dengan segelas minuman keras. Lebih nikmat. Alunan musik tak kalah nyaring dalam gendang pendengaran. Hyunjin tak suka diganggu. Tapi apa boleh buat (diskotik ini bukan milik nenek moyangnya). Ditenggak alkohol hingga habis—lalu kembali meminta satu botol. Hitam, gelap, benar-benar dunia yang suram.

" _Sir,_ ingin menari?"

Entah sejak kapan, sosok pria berwajah manis duduk di sebelah Hyunjin. Terlihat sepintas ia mengenakan behel di gigi putihnya. Ah, menarik menurut Hyunjin.

"Tidak."

Si manis merasa kecewa atas jawaban dari Hyunjin, "Kenapa? Bukankah menyenangkan? Kebetulan aku belum punya partner untuk menari."

Botol ditenggak ke dalam mulut. Goyangan dan tarian tidak berhenti jua. Tetap berdentang dan semakin meriah ketika wanita jalang kembali menggoda para pria hidung belang banyak dosa. Pria manis itu tidak berhenti berjuang. Ia terus merengek pada Hyunjin yang nampak sekali tidak tertarik pada dunia tari-menari.

"Aku Jeongin."

"Hyunjin."

Singkat. Sangat singkat. Hyunjin seakan tidak ingin diganggu gugat. Jeongin sendiri merasa sebal bukan kepalang. Untuk pertama kalinya; seseorang menolak untuk diajak menari. Tidak ada yang bisa menolak pesona Jeongin (mau pria atau wanita). Tapi—Hwang Hyunjin berbeda. Pikirnya; alkohol lebih indah ketimbang Yang Jeongin.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Jeongin menarik lengan Hyunjin. Menyeretnya ke dalam kerumunan manusia penuh birahi dan nafsu yang masih setia bergoyang. Musik semakin keras, lantunan manusia semakin membahana. Hyunjin risih sekali—ia tidak suka bersentuhan. Dipelototinya jalang-jalang yang hendak menyentuhnya. Jeongin tersenyum senang.

" _Sir,_ menarilah."

"Dasar jalang."

"Terima kasih."

Hyunjin hanya bisa mengembuskan napas. Sudah terlanjur kakinya berdiri di tengah-tengah lantai dansa. Pada akhirnya, pinggul sedikit bergoyang ke kanan dan kiri. Ah, tidak buruk juga. Jeongin semakin tersenyum lebar.

"Bagaimana?"

" _Not bad._ "

Manusia _teler_ akibat mabuk. Namun Hyunjin tetap menari di bawah kerlipan lampu bulat yang berputar. Perlahan, Jeongin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Hyunjin. Kedua tangan digantung pada leher kokoh yang lebih dominan. Jeongin memasang wajah menggoda. Hyunjin masih biasa saja.

"Tidak tergoda?" tanya Jeongin.

Yang ditanya hanya menggeleng, "Belum. Coba saja goda aku."

Tertantang. Pria di depan Jeongin sungguh menantang. Digoda habis-habisan pun tetap diam bergeming. Apa dia tidak punya nafsu birahi?

Hyunjin merasa puas. Jeongin memang menggoda—sejujurnya, ia sudah menahan gejolak aneh sejak tadi. Dipendam dalam-dalam. Hyunjin menarik pinggul Jeongin—dicengkram erat, dialunkan agar ikut bergoyang ke kiri dan kanan. Mengikuti ritme khas yang dikeluarkan sang DJ dari permainannya. Semakin gelap, ya, gelap.

"Tempat ini gelap." ujar Hyunjin.

"Memang."

"Kamu senang menari di tempat gelap?"

"Ah—senang. Bagaimana pun juga—tidak menari pun kita hidup di dalam kegelapan."

Ya, benar sekali. Dunia ini gelap—gelap akan dosa; hawa nafsu, keserakahan, ketamakan, kekuasaan, politik, korupsi—dunia ini kotor (sekali). Gelap gulita walau matahari terang-benderang. Yang kecil akan kalah dengan yang berkuasa. Inilah yang dinamakan dunia bagaikan neraka kecil.

Dan pada akhirnya, Hyunjin pun tidak mengidahkan; ia, Jeongin, dan semua makhluk durjana akan tetap menari selamanya di bawah kegelapan.

.

 **end**

Tangerang, 23 Agustus 2018 - 17:34 PM


End file.
